Apollo's Messenger
by zero6790
Summary: HPDM:After the events of the Third Task, enough is enough for Harry. Leaving England for some serious training, Harry learns some things about himself and returns with more than a few tricks up his sleeve. Watch out Hogwarts. BEING RE-WRITTEN
1. The Beginings

Summary: After the events in his fourth year Harry is left desperately trying to pull his life together after the death of Cedric and the abandonment of the Gryffindors

Apollo's Messenger

Summary: After the events in his fourth year Harry is left desperately trying to pull his life together after the death of Cedric and the abandonment of the Gryffindors for becoming friends with Draco Malfoy. As Harry is forced to return to the Dursley's house for the summer he comes to the decision of not returning to Hogwarts for his fifth year. After saying goodbye with Draco and a promise to write Harry leaves the Dursley's after his 15th birthday where he gets a shock from his Inheritance. No one told him he was a Dark Elf and that they had life mates. As he travels around the world to get some serious training done Agent 47 finds him and takes him under his wing turning him into a better hitman than himself. By the time Harry's 7th year has rolled around he decides that he should return to Hogwarts. He shocks everyone when he turns up. Not only is he physically different but also mentally. He is stronger in all aspects and a certain blonde haired Slytherin takes notices…as does the rest of the school. This will mostly be a HP/DM romance with some twist and turns and let's not forget old Voldie is still out there somewhere just begging to kick the bucket.

Disclaimers: I do not in any way, shape, or form own anything that has come from the magical world of Harry Potter or from the world of Hitman (The movie, never played the video game). Nothing comes from this story but my own pleasure in writing and entertaining people with characters that we all love.

Chapter 1

The cool glass of the window pane helped to sooth his troubled thoughts as Harry desperately tried to understand why the Gryffindors had done what they did. None of them had talked to or even attempted to look him in the eye after the Third Task which had hut Harry badly. As soon as Dumbledore had taken him to his office on the last day of the term, Harry knew the start to his summer was going to be bad.

Dumbledore had told him to just give the other students' time as they were surely mourning the death of Cedric Diggory, but Harry didn't think that was all that was wrong with the students. Ron and Hermione had refused to talk to him after they had found him talking with Draco Malfoy in the Room of Requirements halfway through the year.

Did they honestly think that Harry would waste his time in his petty rival with Draco? '_Well news flash to them, I have better things to worry about then fighting with Draco for the rest of my school carrier_' Harry though bitterly as he sat in his compartment on the Hogwarts Express. He was in the very last compartment of the train as everyone but the Slytherins seemed to fear him. It was all because Ron and Hermione had started that stupid fight about him being friends with Draco. '_Alright so maybe we're a little more than friends and they did kind of catch us in a …a very awkward position to explain_' Harry thought as he dealt with past memories of the school year.

But now that he really thought about it, he found that he didn't miss their inane arguments over absolutely nothing, or how Ron would sulk in the corner because Hermione would lecture them on how they should get a start on their summer homework and to start studying for their O.W.L.'s that were next year. He realized with a start that he really didn't miss them at all, not as a person but just as a friend. Just knowing that he had gone against the Dursley's wishes for him to not have friends was what had Harry trying desperately over the past four years to make things work between the three of them and he now just realized it was pretty much all worthless.

The way they had treated Harry over the past months, and then all that Dumbledore had said, '_and all that he didn't say, honestly, do people really think I'm so stupid as to not be able to read in between the lines of what some one is saying to me?_' left Harry considering if he really wanted to return to Hogwarts at all next year. The only thing that had held back his decision was a certain blonde that had some how weaseled his way into Harry's heart and had earned his trust and respect, which was not something he gave out easily.

Harry had come to terms with himself that he was at least bi, but had decided that he was Draco-sexual, because in all honesty the blonde was the only person Harry was ever attracted to and had kept him on his toes throughout the past year. If Harry was going to leave, maybe just for the next school year, he wanted to make sure the blonde would be ok with his absence. He knew that Ron and Hermione hadn't told anyone of his secret little tryst with the Slytherin but if Harry didn't return for his fifth year, there would be a major chance that the couple would spill the beans about him and Draco.

As Harry thought about it more and more, he realized that if he did skip a year, he could leave the Dursley's and get a place of his own and maybe travel and do some serious training if he was ever expected to be old Voldie. The man really needed to think up of some better names. Draco and him had a right old laugh at snake-face's many amusing names and didn't understand why more people didn't think his name was funny as well.

With that thought in mind Harry decided right then and there that he wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts for his fifth year. Now all he had to do was tell Draco, and well that was easier said then done. The two of them had become extremely close over the last few months of school and Harry couldn't quite remember how they had decided to stop fighting but then decided that he really didn't care.

Not but five minutes later his compartment door slid open and then closed. Harry didn't even bother removing his face that was plastered upon the poor compartment window, already knowing who it was. A few shuffling noises as his companion got comfortable in the seat across from him and then all was quite once again.

"Really Harry, if you must sulk, could you unglue your face from the window for five minutes and sulk like a proper Slytherin." Was what had Harry sitting up and rubbing his now numb cheek and sparing a glance at the blonde boy sitting across from him.

"And just exactly how is a proper Slytherin supposed to sulk, Draco?" Harry asked curiously.

"Why they throw a huge temper and then lock themselves far away from anyone, yet close enough that if they feel the need to throw something and the sound of said something can be heard by the someone's you just left. That's how." Draco responded in his 'you should listen to me cause I'm Draco Fucking Malfoy and I'm better then you, and you know it' voice.

Harry chuckled and returned his gaze to Draco and calmly said "Don't you mean sulk like a proper Malfoy." Draco just rolled his eyes at Harry's answer and waved his hand absentmindly. "Yea sure…whatever suites you Harry." Draco replied as though he didn't have a care in the world.

The sudden movement of Harry sitting all the way upright and the serious glint in his eyes had Draco paying attention to what ever Harry was obviously going drop onto him. "Draco, how would you feel if I didn't return to Hogwarts next year?" Harry asked, looking at the blonde straight in the eye.

Draco sat contemplating his answer. His first thought that came to mind was there was no way in hell that Harry would be leaving him alone to deal with Weasel and Granger, but he quickly squashed that idea as he saw Harry was still looking for an answer.

"Well…I can't say that I would be happy, because I would be the complete opposite and why are you even considering not returning?" Draco asked as he studied Harry. He didn't understand what had brought on the sudden question and that glint that was in Harry's eyes, that he most certainly didn't not like being there.

Harry struggled with an answer that would appease him and at the same time not throw him into a towering rage once he realized he had already made up his mind.

"Well I've been thinking, and the whole situation with Ron and Hermione has opened my eyes a bit as to what I'm doing. I was thinking of just traveling around the world and just taking a break and to just be me. I mean I wouldn't have to worry about whom I would have to please, who I was supposed to fight with or who was my friend and who isn't. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm just tried and I just want a break" Harry said silently praying to all the Gods and Goddess that would listen to him that Draco would understand.

Harry took a hesitant look towards Draco and saw him scowling fiercely but thinking about what Harry had said. Finally after what seemed like hours to Harry, Draco gave him his answer.

"I can't say that I would approve, but me being who I am I would have to say that I understand what you mean and what you want. I would miss you terribly and next year will be hell with you gone, I mean who the hell am I going to snuggle with now that my lion is leaving me?" Draco asked with such innocence that would have you believe anything that fell out of those perfect lips.

Unfortunatly or fortunately, however you look at it, Harry could see right through Draco like he was looking though a window.

"You better not be thinking about snuggling with anybody else. I'll rip their eyes out." Harry growled out looking at Draco darkly. Harry had a protective and possissive streak a mile wide when it came to Draco. He didn't understand why and just let it be. Draco didn't seem to mind it either, in fact he kind of liked it.

Draco waved his hand and said "Of course I wouldn't go gallivanting around with someone else, I mean how low do you think I would stoup?" Draco looked at Harry as if he were debating on why the sky was blue and not purple or some other such nonsence.

With a mumbled "Well you _are_ a Slytherin" Draco gave him a pointed glare and said "When I became friends with you I knew automatically what I was getting myself into Harry. I'm not some backstabbing Gryffindork who will leave the first chance a nice piece of ass walks by. Honestly, we Slytherins have morals."

Harry instantly looked a little guilty but the relief that flooded the raven haired boy shone the brightest on his face. His worst fear had just been settled and left him feeling slightly better about the whole leaving thing.

Draco looked at Harry silently for a few moments before he spoke up again.

"Harry, what are you planning on doing once you leave your relatives home?" He asked.

Harry looked a little startled at the question before answering.

"Well I had planed on staying until my birthday when I can get control over my parents vaults and then I planed on going to Diagon Alley and getting supplies and shopping for a new wardrobe there and in muggle London. After that…I don't know. I'm sure I'll have some idea by then.

Draco thought though Harry's plan and couldn't find a fault in it. "Well when you buy your new wardrobe, please for the love of Merlin, use some fashion sense or have someone working there pick out your clothes for you. I will not be associated with someone who has poor fashion skills." He said as he looked Harry sternly in the eyes.

"Yes, mother. Of course mother" Harry mumbled out before dogging a cloak thrown at him from his companion.

"And you had better write to me while you're away. I want to hear all of your adventures I'm sure you'll have with out me." Draco said with a pout.

Harry readily agreed and the rest of the train ride was spent in talking about little things and just spending time with the blonde that Harry had grown to adore. Before he could understand what was happening the train was pulling into the station and both boys where standing up and getting their things ready to go.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Before Harry could open the compartment door he felt Draco tug him back and had some how ended up with the boys arms wrapped around him in a hug. Harry quickly returned it knowing that this was the last in a long time that he would see the blonde boy.

Draco tried to memorize the way Harry felt in his arms and how he was amazed at how well he fit against the other boy in such a perfect way. He tried to memorize that smell that was just uniquely Harry, that dark musky sent and a bit of chocolate. Draco would truly miss the boy that he had become quite attached to.

As they both released each other and gathered their things they tried to hold back the sad thoughts that were bound to overwhelm them.

As Harry turned to open the compartment door he turn to look at Draco and said "Well I guess this is a goodbye for now, huh Draco." Draco could tell the raven haired boy was trying to fight his tears.

He could only nod mutely before he leaned up and placed a soft kiss onto Harry's cheek and then ushered him out of the compartment, knowing that his relatives would not be happy if he was late.

Once Draco was sure Harry had disappeared he allowed him self to wallow in his self pity for a moment before putting on his mask and headed of the train to find his father.

Harry knew that as soon as he got into the Dursley's new SUV that something had changed in their manner towards him. '_No doubt Dumbledore sent them a letter._' Harry thought silently as he zoned Uncle Vernon's grumblings about ungrateful freaks.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Once Harry was back at the Dursley's he was locked in his room once again and was only let out to come down to dinner, where according to his dear old uncle, he had to have a little chat with Harry afterwards.

Dinner itself was a strained and awful event. Petunia sat stiffly in her chair nervously glancing at all the occupants of the table. Dudley didn't seem to have a care in the world as he scarffed up his dinner and Vernon looked like he was trying his best not to blow up at Harry who just kept his eyes on his plate.

Once dinner was over Vernon turned to Harry and started off by saying that he was lucky that they had taken him in when he was a baby and that it was high time he start paying them back and blah blah blah blah.

It took a moment for Harry re-think over what his uncle had said and quickly looked up at him almost fearing whatever the older man was about to suggest towards what his paying back would require.

"That is why; I have decided that you need to get a summer job. Now a friend of mine has a store selling instruments of all sorts and needs someone to help keep the place tidy. I've already signed the necessary papers and you will be starting you job tomorrow morning at 8 a.m., do you understand me boy?" Vernon said while glaring down at Harry, practically daring him to object.

Harry knew better then to argue against anything his uncle said and just nodded his head and then braced himself to ask a question that he would most likely get hit for.

"Where is the store and how will I get there?" He said quietly looking down at his shoes that desperately needed to be replaced.

Vernon looked at him to see if he was trying to give him some cheek before answering "The store is about a 15 minute walk from here in the new shopping center they built last fall, you should have no trouble finding it I would hope" his uncle grounded out as he looked at Harry who was nodding his head "and as to how you get there, well you will walk as I can not spare the time from my busy schedule to run you about. Do you understand boy? And if I find that you were late or didn't go at all I will have your hide, now get to your room."

Harry quickly nodded his acceptance and raced up to his room. He quickly realized that maybe this summer job thing wouldn't turn out to be so bad. He only had to stay there until his birthday and maybe just a couple days after that but that was it.

With that thought Harry quickly got changed and readied himself for bed hoping that his new boss wouldn't turn out to be an asshole like his uncle.

A/N: well there is the first chapter. I hope you all like it. I am currently looking for a beta reader…if interested just let me know in a review. Let me know how you all liked it and if I should even continue…I mean I just whipped this chapter out in like 3 hours. I know its kinda short to I guess just think of it as a prologue of sorts. I should have the next chapter out by tomorrow. I really want each chapter to be around ten pages and deffentily nothing under seven but we'll see how it goes. I have had this idea swimming in my head for ages and it feels great to finally get it out.  Now review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So I know technically I'm not supposed to be putting this up here but I couldn't let you guys not know whats going on…I'm thinking about totally rewriting this story or just totally redoing it over…I'm not sure yet but I do know it needs to be fixed up desperately…I'm also working on something new…its gonna be a Harry Potter/Percy Jackson The Heroes of Olympus crossover…I posted it in the HP challenge forum as well if anyone is interested.

Once again…sorry to anyone who is actively reading Apollo's Messenger, but like I said, it needs some major work as my writing style has changed drastically since the last time I updated…things have been pretty hectic…I moved across the continent and my boyfriend is getting ready to deploy so I most certainly won't be posting anything until the middle of June at the latest…BUT it will get redone, I'm not abandoning AM…I promise….review or send me a PM if you have any suggestions or constructive criticism for AM or my HP/ PJ THO.

Thanks again!

Zero


End file.
